Frozen Flowers
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: The story of a girl, her inner self, and her kid sister who can both see spirits and were adopted by Urahara. Written because my friend Satori tricked me into it. Eventual HitsugayaxOC
1. The Characters

Kai: I'm baaaack! This is the Bleach story I promised a friend, who shall be known as Satori. Actually I didn't promise her jack. She's standing behind me wielding 'The Complete Works Of Shakespeare' in hardback. That's a _really_ big book. Bigger than Nanao's biggest book.

Satori: Just type.

Kai: Then _you_ do the disclaimer.

Satori: Only if I get to be a character in this story.

Kai: But my character is the main character.

Satori: 'waves book threateningly'

Kai: Butyoucanbeherinnerself!

Satori: Ok! 'pulls out script' The only things Kai own is her OCs Riley & Sajira, this story, the invisible plotline (She doesn't have one yet),

Kai: The reason I don't have a plotline is cuz you're forcing me to write this story spur of the moment!

Satori: Shut up! (Disclaimer Cont'd) and a chocolate cookie. I, however, own her OC Riley's inner voice Saiyuki!

Kai: On with the story! (pictures of Riley can be found on my deviantART account BlackDragonRedRoses; they're not very accurate.)

Satori: Actually, we should do the profile first, followed be the prologue.

Kai: Fine, just don't hit me with the book.

(A/I: Authoress' Interlude)

* * *

**My OC Riley**

**Full Name: **Riley Yukari Hikaru  
**Nicknames: **Rei, Yue, Kari, Yuki (Only Sajira can call her that), Phoenix, Shadow, Chaos, Ninja Monkey-chan, Samurai Penguin-chan, Chibi-ko, Rei-chan, Yuki-nee-chan or Rei-nee-chan (again only Sajira can call her by those names), Firefly, Pint-sized Pyro Pixie, etc.

**Sex:** Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'3" (she's short)  
**Weight:** 120lbs.  
**3#:** (the three numbers that sum up her body) 38-24-36  
**Birthday:** October 31st

**Eyes:** Her right eye is Midnight Blue, her left eye is Dark Green.  
**Hair: **Black with Fiery Crimson Red streaks. It reaches her tailbone. Her bangs are Crimson Red, they cover her right eye and reach past her chin. She usually keeps it in a braided ponytail; a ponytail; two ponytails, one on each side of her head; a bun with some hair chopsticks (Neither Satori nor I know what to call them); or down. She always wears a pair of shuriken (ninja throwing stars) shaped hairpins on the sides (like Orihime).

**Outfit:**(this is what she's wearing when she and Saji are adopted) A Black tanktop with a hood that looks like it's covered in blood due to the crimson red splatter pattern on it (it was made that way), a pair of blue jeans with the knees missing, a Black belt with Silver studs and a Silver star belt buckle, a pair of Black fingerless gloves, a pair of Black thigh high socks, a pair of Black & White checkered Converse sneakers with Pink laces with three Black stars on them, and a pair of Black aviator goggles (she always wears her aviator goggles, except when she's sleeping).

**Accessories:**(the ones she's always wearing) A pendant of a Silver dragon wrapped around a Dark Red gem, a Black choker with a Dark red star hanging from it, three small Silver hoops in each ear, a pair of Black & Dark Red star shaped earring that hang down, a Silver ring with a Silverish-blue star set into it on her middle finger on her left hand, and a charm bracelet with several charms on it on her right wrist.

**Makeup:** (same as her outfit) Her makeup consists of Dark Red eyeshadow, Black lipstick on her top lip, Dark Red lipstick on her bottom lip, and Black nail polish on her fingers and toes.  
**Birthmark:** A five-point star shaped birthmark on her left forearm.

**Scars: **She has tons of little scars, but the biggest ones are a scar that goes from her left breast up to her left shoulder, one that curves downward from the right side of her stomach around to her back, one that curves downward from beneath her left breast around to her back, one that curves downward from her right hip around to her right butt cheek, one on her left thigh that is curved, and a diagonal scar on the left side of her stomach. (She was a very adventuring child)

**Family: **Mother: Emiko (deceased); Father: Ryouta (deceased); Younger Sister: Sajira.  
**Friends: **Saiyuki (her inner self), Sajira (her little sister), Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, etc.

**Personality:** Nice, sweet, energetic, talkative, hyperactive, completely random, sarcastic, extremely curious, yet she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, & a psychotic pyromaniac at times.  
**Other: **She doesn't like being called Riley, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Riley, just Rei. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

**Things to know:**These are some things to know about Rei:  
**1) **When scared, Rei has a tendency to curse. The more scared she is, the worse the curse (Rhyme Time!).

**2)** When faced with danger, Rei has NO Fight or Flight skills. She thinks she can take on just about anything... except the Cosmic Sheep. She has to have her Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamster army & Her Oreo minions to take them on.

**3) **Also when faced with danger, her form of a weapon is to hit aforementioned 'Danger' with her mother's five pound cast iron skillet. That's how the last guy who tried to rob their house got his face smashed in. If she can't get the skillet, she will use a list of things excluding the kitchen sink. She prefers her guitar the most, as she thinks she looks like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly.

**4) **She also believes that trees, stairs, the sky, & the C.I.A are all plotting her death. And that her internet, PeoplePC is Satanic. Which it is. Believe me, I should know, as I used to have it (I have satellite Internet now!). Also, she has an obsession with fire, can anybody say 'Pyro'?

**5)** She has very high reiatsu(sp?) and can see spirits. She also knows of Shinigami, due to her maternal grandfather telling her stories about them.

**Her Past: **Her father was killed in a car crash when her mother was pregnant with mother died from an advanced case of Ovarian Cancer when she was 11 and Sajira was just a year old. Rei never really got to have a childhood, as she was busy taking care of her mother. It surprised everyone when she got pregnant with Sajira, since she had ovarian cancer and the doctors said she'd never have anymore children.

Rei has been taking care of Sajira since the day she was born. Her mother felt guilty because she was to sick to take care of Sajira and that she had deprived Rei of a normal childhood. When Rei found this out, she told her mother that she didn't care if she didn't get to have a normal childhood, and that she thought that taking care of her mother was more important than having some stupid childhood. That night Emiko died peacefully in her sleep.

After her mother's death, Rei and Sajira were set to an orphanage. They tried to seperate Rei from Sajira, but that didn't happen when Rei threatened to tell people that they had raped her. People tried to adopt Sajira, but Rei said the only way they could adopt Sajira was if they adopted her too. People didn't want to adopt Rei because there was a feeling about her that gave them the chills.

However, everything changed when she was fourteen and Saji was three. (That's where the prologue begins; the actual story takes place three years later)

* * *

**My OC Sajira**

**Full Name:** Sajira Chiasa Hikaru  
**Nicknames:** Saji (only Rei can call her that), Chiisai, Sakura, Jasari (Sajira jumbled up), Dragon, Panda, General Panda-chan, Chibi-chan, Saji-chan, Dragonfly, Evilish-Midget-chan, etc.

**Sex:** Female  
**Age:** 6  
**Height:** 4'3"  
**Weight:** Not quite sure, she refuses to get on the scale  
**Birthday:** October 24th.

**Eyes:** Midnight Blue with flecks of Dark Green.  
**Hair:** Fiery Crimson Red with Black streaks. It reaches her mid-back. Her bangs are Black, they frame her face and reach past her chin. She usually keeps it styled like Rei's but she's known for putting it up in two little buns on each side of her head, like panda ears. She always wears a set of sakura shaped hairpins.

**Outfit:** (what she's wearing when she and Rei are adopted) A light Pink sundress with White butterflies on it, a pair of White fingerless gloves just like Rei's, a pair of White knee high socks with light Pink hearts on them, a pair of light Pink Converse with White laces, and a pair of White aviator goggles around her neck since they won't fit her head.

**Accessories:** (what she's always wearing) A pendant of a Silver dragon wrapped around a light Pink heart shaped gem, a white choker with a light Pink sakura blossom hanging from it, two small Silver hoops in each ear (in the prologue, she only has one pair of hoops in her ear), a Silver ring with a Silverish-pink sakura blossom set into it on her middle finger on her right hand, and a charm bracelet with several charms on it on her left wrist.

**Makeup:** (In the prologue she only has nail polish on her fingers and toes) Her makeup consists of light Pink eyeshadow, light Pink lipgloss, and dark Pink nail polish on her fingers and toes.  
**Birthmarks:** A five-point star shaped birthmark on her right forearm.

**Scars:** Just several small ones on her knees, elbows, arms, legs, and a big one on her left leg from where she fell out of a tree and had to get stitches. (she's just as adventurous as Rei)

**Family:** Mother: Emiko (deceased); Father: Ryouta (deceased); Older Sister: Riley.

**Personality:** Nice, quiet, really shy until she get to know you then she's hyper, random, talkative, extremely curious, sarcastic, and a pyro like her sister.  
**Other:** She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), & R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter). She also has a very high reiatsu and can see spirits.

**Her Past:** Same as Rei's.

* * *

**Satori's OC Saiyuki, Rei's Inner Self**

**Full Name:** Saiyuki Ayane Nakamura  
**Nicknames:** Sai, Yuki, Aya, Ai, Snowflake, Snowbunny, Snowball, etc.

**Sex:** Female  
**Age:** looks 16; true age unknown  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Weight:** 125lbs.  
**3#:** (the three numbers that sum up her body) 36-22-34  
**Birthday:** October 4th.

**Eyes:** Bright Blue with Silver flecks.  
**Hair:** Pale Silverish-blue. It reaches her knees. Her bangs frame her face and reach past her chin. Always keeps it either in a ponytail or down. Sometimes styled like Sailor Moon's hair. She always has a set of snowflake shaped hairpins in her hair.

**Outfit:** (She changes it randomly, this is what she's wearing in the prologue) A Pale Blue sleeveless silk kimono top with silver dragons and fastening, a pair of blue jeans with the knees missing and random tears, a Pale Blue belt with a Silver dragon embroidered on it with a Silver star belt buckle, a pair of Pale Blue fingerless gloves, a pair of Pale Blue thigh high socks, a pair of Black high heeled combat boots with Blue laces, and a pair of Pale Blue aviator goggles.

**Accessories:** (what she's always wearing) A pendant of a Silver snowflake with a pale Silverish-blue gem in the center, a Pale Blu choker with a Silver snowflake charm hanging from it, three small Silver hoops in each ear, a pair of Silver snowflake shaped earrings that hang down, a Silver ring with a Silverish-blue snowflake set into it on her middle finger on her left hand, and a gold bangle on her right wrist.

**Makeup:** Her makeup consists of Pale Blue eyeshadow, Pearlish-silver lipgloss, and pale Silverish-blue nail polish on her fingers and toes.  
**Birthmarks:** She has a snowflake shaped birthmark on the back of her neck.  
**Scars: **Same as Rei's.

**Family:** Unknown  
**Friends:** Unknown

**Personality:** Nice, sweet, energetic, talkative, hyperactive, completely random, sarcastic, extremely curious, yet she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, & a psychotic pyromaniac at times. (she's Rei's inner self, they're going to have the same personality.)

**Her Past:** Unknown.

* * *

Kai: Wow, this chapter has over two thousand words in it. That means I can't add the prologue to this chapter.

Satori: We'll just improvise in the next chapter.

Kai: You're going to be here until I finish the story aren't you?

Satori: Yep. I'm also staying at your house over the weekend.

Kai: Thank god that next week is the last week of school.

Satori: Amen sista. Read and Review folks!

See that green button underneath this paragraph? Click it. Or else Satori will hit you with her book. Books hurt. Just ask Kai. The only reason she's writing this story is because Satori hit her with both her book and her Bleach manga. Manga hurt too. So please review, hell I don't even care if you flame. Just review so that Satori doesn't hit the Authoress and you with her book.


	2. The Prologue

Kai: 'is currently wearing a baggy black t-shirt that says 'Join the dark side, we have cookies' and a pair of navy blue night shorts with chibi pandas wearing army helmets on them' Chapter two is up and running! Satori is still here with her book. Say hi, Satori.

Satori: 'is currently wearing a baggy navy blue t-shirt that says 'Dangerous Petite Touchy Otaku Female: You've been warned' and a pair of black night shorts with chibi pink plot bunnies on them' Hi!

Kai: Alright, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer Guy: The only things Kai owns are her OCs, this story, the still invisible plotline, a chocolate chip cookie, and a panda plushie wearing an army helmet which she has named General Scooter. The only thing Satori own is her OC.

Kai/Satori: Thanx!

Satori: Now on with the prologue and then the first chapter!

Kai: The prologue takes place three years before the first real chapter.

(A/I: Authoress' Interlude)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{_Saiyuki talking_}

\_Saiyuki thinking_/

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and our heroine, Riley, but shall be called Rei, was sitting on a couch looking out the rainstreaked window of the orphanage. She sighed. Today was Saturday and Saturday was the day when people came to the orphanage looking to adopt a child. Rei was never chosen, though her baby sister Sajira always was. However, Saji was never adopted as Rei made it clear real fast that if Saji went then Rei went with her. They were always together.

Rei turned around on the couch to look at one of the two twin beds in her room. Little Sajira was fast asleep, clutching her favorite doll in her little arms. Sajira was only three, while Rei was fourteen. Rei knew that when she turned eighteen, she would be a legal adult and would finally be abled to return to the house she was raised in and that had been left to her in her mother's will. She just hoped she could take Sajira with her.

Sajira was almost never born. Their mother had ovarian cancer and was told she wouldn't be abled to have anymore children. But she somehow beat the odds and became pregnant with Sajira. She had a very rough pregnancy and during her fifth month, Rei's father, Ryouta, was killed in a car crash. The stress almost cost her her own life. But she managed to get past it and give birth to a healthy baby girl, which she named Sajira.

Rei never really had a childhood as she was always taking care of her mother and then her baby sister. Rei didn't mind though. She just figured it was maternal instinct. And it was. Though Rei did have a very active imagination and she was very adventurous. She also had a secret: She could see spirits.

She was five years old when she discovered her hidden talent. She was at her maternal grandmother's funeral and saw her grandmother standing next to her maternal grandfather. Her grandmother wasn't alone. A strange man wearing a shihakusho(sp?) stood nearby. When her grandmother finished whatever it was she had been doing, the man opened a strange door and he and her grandmother disappeared into it.

Rei remembered what her maternal grandfather told her when she told him of this.

.:Cheesy Flashback Effects:.

_Rei was five years old and it was three days after her grandmother's funeral. She was sitting on the dining room table playing poker with her grandfather, Daisuke._

_"Poppy, can I tell you a secret?" Rei asked._

_"Of course, kiddo." Daisuke told her._

_"At Granny's funeral, I saw Granny standing next to you. And next to her was a strange man wearing a shihakusho. After the funeral, he and Granny entered this wierd door thing that disappeared. Isn't that strange?" Rei asked._

_"Not really. Many people in our family have the ability to see spirits. Your grandmother, myself, and your mother are the most recent. I guess that know you're the most recent to develop this ability." Daisuke said thoughtfully._

_"Oh. But who was the strange man in the shihakusho?" Rei asked._

_"He was a Shinigami." Daisuke told her._

_"What's a shinigami?" Rei asked with curiousity sparkling in her eyes._

_"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but I'll try." Daisuke told her, "But first, let's go into the living room." he added._

_"Ok." Rei said._

_They got up and Daisuke helped Rei off the table. They walked hand in hand into the living room and Daisuke sat down in his favorite chair, and Rei climbed into his lap._

_"That's better. Now, where to start?" Daisuke muttered._

_"At the beginning!" Rei chirped._

_"Ok then. A shinigami is someone who guides souls to a place called the 'Soul Society'. That's the place your Granny went to and the place we're all destinied to go to when we die. The Soul Society is protected by the shinigami and they also keep the peace. There are thirteen different divisions and they make up the Gotei 13. Each division has a Taicho and the leader of the shinigami is called the Soutaicho. All shinigami wield a katana called a Zanpaktou(sp?). The thirteen Taicho have the ability to use something called Bankai which unleashes the full power of their Zanpaktous. All shinigami have high reiatsu or spiritual pressure. You have it as well, as does every living creature in this world. Some people's reiatsu is higher than others. That's why you can see spirits." Daisuke told her._

_"Wow!" Rei said, her mixmatched eyes sparkling._

_"All shinigami are trained and taught in a place called the 'Shinigami Academy'." Daisuke told her._

_"Does that mean if I went to the academy, I could be a shinigami?" Rei asked._

_"Yes, you do have a high enough reiatsu. But to be a shinigami, you'll have to die first so you can go to the Soul Society." Daisuke told her._

_"Well then, I'm gonna live my life to the fullest and when I die, I'm gonna become a shinigami, so I can help lost souls find peace." Rei said, her eyes sparkling with confidence. Daisuke laughed at little Rei and she laughed with him._

.:End Flashback:.

Rei smiled at the memory. She loved her grandfather very much, but she had always wondered how he knew so much about the shinigami. Rei got up off the couch and walked over to her endtable. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a tattered old leather bound book with a black butterfly on the front and a large lock to keep it from opening. He grandfather had left it to her in his will. The only way to open it was with a key. However, the key was missing, so the only way she could open it was to use one of her shuriken shaped hairpins and a little of her reiastu to open it.

She popped the lock and opened the book. It was filled with old stories about shinigami. Her favorite one was called '_Frozen Flame_' and it was about a shinigami boy who could wield a dragon made of ice and a human girl who could wield a phoenix made of blue flames.

As she sat on the couch, reading her book, the caretaker of the orphanage entered her room. Rei looked at her from over the edge of her book. She didn't notice a man walk in behind her.

"I've already told you. I'm not going downstairs and neither is Sajira." Rei told her.

"Riley, I'm not here for that. This man is interested in adopted you." The old woman said.

"Man?" Rei muttered to herself.

'I don't see any man.' Rei thought to herself.

{He's behind the old woman. He's wearing a hat and clogs} Saiyuki, Rei's inner voice said. Rei looked behind the old woman and found the man she was talking about. He really was wearing a hat and clogs.

"Did you screen him? For all I know he could be a pedophile. And besides, I'm not leaving without Sajira." Rei told them.

"Then I'll adopt her too." The man said cheerfully. Both Rei and Sai's eyes twitched.

'Something about that guy seems off.' Rei thought.

{Agreed. But he is offering you a chance to leave this hell hole and bring Saji.} Sai said.

"Fine. But I still don't trust you." Rei said.

The old woman and the man in the hat and clogs left. The old woman told Rei to start packing. The minute the door closed, Saji sat up and looked at her sister.

"We're getting adopted?" She asked hopefully.

"Apparently." Rei told her.

Rei and Sajira packed all their things into their bags. As Rei had been crawling around under her bed to get the rest of her crap, she found the key to her book. She yelled and accidentally hit her head on the bottom of her bed, while Sajira sat on it. Once they had their things, they walked downstairs and found the old woman and Hat 'n' Clogs waiting. Sajira told everone bye, while Rei just stood there, looking bored. And with that, they left the orphanage, not knowing the adventures that would follow.

'In the taxi'

"So, Hat 'n' Clogs, what the hell is your name?" Rei asked.

"Urahara Kisuke." He told her.

"I'm Hikaru Sajira, and she's my big sister Hikaru Riley!" Saji said.

Rei sighed. She had the strangest feeling that going with this guy was going to get her killed.

* * *

Kai: The prologue is over one thousand words long!

Satori: New record!

Kai: I know! But the other chapter was much longer.

Satori: True, but great works of fiction take time.

Kai: I thought that was great works of art?

Satori: Read and Review!

See that green button under this paragraph? Click it. If you don't Satori won't hit you with her book, she'll use her encyclopedia. That's bigger than her other book. It hurts worse too. So leave us a review, and I'll make sure Satori doesn't give you brain damage with her book. And that your favorite Bleach character lets you glomp them without the worry of getting killed.


End file.
